


Couples Art Therapy

by merryghoul



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison recalls the first time she and Donnie met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples Art Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , square "counseling," and [](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt [Any - Any - 'Memory' from Cats.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/2013/11/06/wednesday-nov6th-memory.html?thread=8753372#cmt8753372)
> 
> Set in season 1, when Alison and Donnie went to couples therapy. Slight changes from the original fill.

The thought of couples art therapy terrified Alison. She still couldn't cope with the knowledge that someone close to her was her monitor, and that someone might be Donnie. Couples art therapy meant that Alison couldn't be near her medications and her alcohol bottles whenever the thoughts about who her monitor was crept into her head. The couples resort banned alcohol, and she knew they'd kick her out if they knew she was abusing drugs and drinking alcohol. Not to mention she'd break Donnie's heart because she promised him, before they went to this couples resort, that she was done with abusing drugs and alcohol. On top of that, she was still dealing with some of the things she learned about Donnie. Like that one time he hid a pornographic DVD from her. And she was still haunted by some of the things she did to Donnie, like threaten him with a glue gun.

“Draw a memory of your spouse that makes you happy,” the art therapist said. “You have fifteen minutes.” 

Alison took a breath. _Frick it, I'm going to put all my energy into making this drawing with all the crayons I can find,_ she thought. She was hoping making the drawing would distract her from thinking about anything dealing with the clones or who her monitor was or all the things that happened between her and Donnie. 

The exercise kept Alison occupied enough to help her forget about everything else in her lift. Alison drew herself, a crude stick figure with brown hair, on a stage. The stage was supposed to represent the stage that she performed on often in college, where she met Donnie. To the right of the stage in the drawing Alison drew a box. In the box Alison wrote the words “CATS AUDITIONS TODAY.” In the foreground she drew three other people. 

Alison was so engrossed with making her drawing that she failed to see what Donnie was drawing during the the time frame this art exercise was being held. Alison didn't get to see what Donnie was making until the art therapist called time on the assignment. Afterwards, the art therapist asked everyone in the art room to share their photos with each other. When it was Donnie's turn to share his photo with the other couples, he shared a photo her drew of Alison and Donnie meeting their first child for the first time. 

Then it was Alison's turn to share her picture with the couples. “This is a picture of me auditioning for the role of Grizabella in my college's production of Cats. I'm in the background auditioning for the producer and the direction. It was a student production, so the producer and the director were both students. And this is when Donnie walked into auditions. He was auditioning to be Macavity. When I met him backstage, I wished that he was auditioning for Old Deuteronomy instead, so we'd spend a lot of time on and off stage together. That's when I started to fall in love with him.”

Alison closed her eyes as the other couples applauded and the art therapist thanked her for sharing her memories to them. She closed her eyes not because she was done, but she hoped in her heart that some day she would find happiness with Donnie again, and it would feel like the first time she fell in love with him.


End file.
